The Chef's Compliments
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: Odette knew her Inn, her recipes, and her friends. But what she didn't know was that not everything is what it seems; it would take one sharp-eyed sword drawer to teach her that lesson. Odette/Mikoto.
1. Chapter 1

one dey odete was cooking

she fliped a bunmch of saucy food in a pan. she was always a pro at cooking.

wile doing so, she thoght about peeple on tnhe island.

there was aden and his gurl

pandora who always cmae to close

hmm lily my sister grew an inch around her bust

quinn likes sticks

she got around to htinking about mikoto.

"mikoto..." she wispered to hersdelf as she flipped the food... onto herself1!

"OH NO OUCH" screamed oddette

suddenly, just the persinm she'd been thinking of came bursting in.

mikoto drew out a sword. "wat happened in here?" he/she/whatever yelled

odette turned around, red in th facve

"n-nothing"

"am i interrupting something then?" mikoto looked away

"no oh dragon no, i waz just burnign myself. bleh, i mean cooking myself, I MEAN COOKING."

"i seee" said mikoto, looking in hto her eyes.

"yeah..." said odette quietly. she realized she looked like amess and started to brush the food off of hur into the trash.

mikoto sweeped in and helped. BY LICKING HER FACE!

"omigod" thot odette inside of her head.

"sorry" said mikoto. "i like noodles."

pdette blushted. oh rite. the noodle on her faice. then she sed, "i... like you."

a small gasp came from mikoto. then he he/she ran out.

odette screamed "no!" and ran after her/him.

* * *

mikoto yelled as odette finally caught up. "aaah! stop1" they were at the beach.

"why?" odette criede, a tear washing away yet another noodle on her cheek. "don't you like me?"

"of..." mikoto closed his/her/whatever eyes. "of course i do. but... you mite not loike the true me."

suddenly mikoto ran into the changing room on the beach. he/she burst out two seconds later... in a girly bathing suit!

"you were girls clothes?" odette yelled. "well.. i can accept that."

"no!" mikoto said. "i AM a girl."

* * *

(A/n)** hi evyone thx 4 reading as alweys nd favortie this and review it pls**  
**umm wat else oh rite imunna updaet this probbly so stick around! what do i have in for odette and miokoto? NO 1 NOES YET! **


	2. Chapter 2

(A**/n) ch2! i tink theY get furhter in their emtionale relationship in this one. I hope yuo like fluff! it's ok if you dn't tho. i don't rly like thnings made with marshmallows either.**

_.  
_

* * *

"ha ha what,," said odette wit a rraised eyebrowm. "i tink i misheard u. You said yo're a crossdresser, ritght?"

"noo !_!_!" scremed mikoto frustradely. her voise was high-pished and femininine. "i'm a girl, a GIRLL!_!_!_!_!, odete!_!_ a femaLE!_!_" she stod up straight, reveling her curbey bathing-suited figurre. odette glasped.

"w._..._.wha t...?" she sank down into the waarm sandy sand. "but... ur the manliesest persun i know. you like, fight with swords and sutff... and you gard the islsnand.._._. thatss manly. yo'ure SO MANLY!"

mikto sat down beside her and toek her hand. "odettte," she sed quietl, "thts not what makes some1 manly. there is no sush thing as manliness or girlieness."

the porple-haired girl stared at mitkoko wiht disbelief. she mvoed her hand to carress Mikoto's face. it was prty soft. and there awas no inkling of a mustache anyhwere. No Mustache?_!_! so it was true._.._._._ mikoto.._._._._. was girl.

odete turned away wiht sadness in her amber eyesblls . she wasn't upset tht miKoTo waz a chick. in fac, she still felt the smae feeling 4 her htat she had before. which was strange 2 her. Odette couldmt remeemember a time wher she had likd another girl. she relized, she hadd fallen for Mkoto as a person.

but!_!_ she has still been lied tooo!_!_ "how could u not tell me the truofth,,,," she cried. "i thoghgt, you liked mee."

it was micocos' turn to gasp now. "I DO like you! but i had to do this, for hte sake of everyon else's aceptance. i know now that, i shlod just be the person i am dep inside." not no-ing wat elze too doo, mikotko huged odette.

odette's anger fadaded away. she wrap herm arms arount micocoa. the rest of herr was soft, 2. there wass no denying it when sheh ad a pbody lik that. dodette started to blpush.

"Migkoto, i raelly like U and i'm finn with u being who you are.e. " Odete smilled enocuraiginly. micoato beamed back.

"omg," she sed, "thx."

suddenlly the inn-worker girl got upp and ranned to the changing roms, where she changd. she returned, smilling even wider. "now, we can both go swimmng. "

"WoW," said Mikoloto, lookingk at odette's perrfect figure and herr orangee bath suit. she dint bother askig how odete jsut happened to have it with her.

"i donte know._._.._.._._..._" said mikoto uncertainley.

"if yoo decide to, i'll be withht you every step of the way," odet told her.

Theyy gave each ohter loving looks and reeched out to hold eech other, wanting to bask a little longerr in teh beatuy of the day.


End file.
